


"Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me Part 2"

by Awerthlol



Series: "Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me" [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, M/M, Sad Cyrus Goodman, Series Finale, T. J. Kippen Needs A Hug, TJ Kippen - Freeform, Tj and Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, cyrus and Tj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:12:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awerthlol/pseuds/Awerthlol
Summary: This is the second part of my take on the Andi Mack series finale, go read the first part first please! And thanks for the love on the first chapter, crazy over 100 hits on the first day published!!Characters:-Tj Kippen-Cyrus Goodman





	"Is There Anything You Want to Tell Me Part 2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two on my take on the Andi Mack series finale bench scene! Thanks again for everyone reading chapter one, we got over 150 hits and it was a pretty big deal, so let’s try to do it again!!❤️
> 
> Characters:  
> -Tj Kippen  
> -Cyrus Goodman

_**[At around 8pm Cyrus Goodman was trying to do his best to stay cheerful throughout the party, but his** _ **_head kept reverting back to one place and although he had made some conversation with Andi and Jonah he just wasn't in it.]_ **

**Cyrus's POV**

**For the longest time I've always thought that Tj and I were just like the best of friends, we told each other pretty much everything. I honestly never thought I could feel like this, always on my guard making sure that I didn't let him tear my walls down and then hurt me the way Jonah did. I got that feeling again when I saw him spending it seemed like every waking hour with Kira, from piggy-back rides, to walks in the park, and even our thing the swings! Quite honestly it was a struggle not to say anything about it during the trial, but I had to be strong and push through it, he needed me and I needed to be there for him. I've tried to ignore it but I just can't wrap my head around what he's thinking, when it comes to this kind of stuff, like what is it TJ, WHAT IS IT?!?! Speak of the devil...**

_[Tj walks up to Cyrus who is sitting on a bench staring at a fire pit in the Mack's backyard]_

"Hey Underdog"

"Teej what up"

_[Tj senses a hesitation in Cyrus's voice]_

"Sooo...you enjoying the party?"

"Uh yeah the tacos were pretty good"

"Tacos? I didn't know you liked tacos"

"Yeah only sometimes though"

"Wow a man of many mysteries"

_[Somewhat sarcastically]_

"Yep, I'm just full of them"

"Hey, Cy are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good why?"

"Are you sure?"

"What Tj I'm here I'm fine just quit asking, ok!"

"Fine, sorry for asking...I'm gonna go get some more soda see yah later Underdog..."

_[Tj starts to get up to leave]_

"Wait Tj..."

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry"

"Hey it's ok"

_[Tj sits back down and they sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but to the two boys felt as if had lasted for an eternity]_

"Cy, is there anything you want to tell me?" "You know you can trust me right"

_[Suddenly Tj gently put his right hand on Cyrus's left and moved so close together that their knee's were touching and they could hear the other person breathe]_

**I couldn't breathe, why was he doing this? Does he not even realize how hard this is for me?!?!** **OMG DID HE JUST PUT HIS HAND ON MINE!!!**

"*Gulps* oh uh yeah, of course I trust you..."

"Then why hold back"

"From what exactly...?"

"From telling me what's wrong"

"I...I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because...because I'm afraid you'll hate me"

"For what, Cyrus I could never hate you, you've helped me in so many different ways. You taught me how to be myself and accept my learning disability, and I could never ever hate you or anyone after that!"

"I...*saying very quickly* I don't like that you hang out with Kira"

"*laughs* that's it, that's why you thought I would hate you" "Why would you ever think that, anyways I stopped talking to Kira so it's ok!"

"That's not all though..."

"Oh...then what is it?"

"I don't like you hanging out with Kira, because I miss you, I miss you so much for the first time in a long time I finally found someone that I could talk to that gets me and understands me! I have never wanted to be around someone as much as I have you, Tj the real reason I said you would hate me is that I..."

_[Tj leans in so close to Cyrus that they are barely an arms length away from each other]_

"I... Tj, I’m gay”

_[No words were spoken, because all the words in the world couldn't describe the way Cyrus felt when Tj leaned in and gave him the warmest and best hug he's ever had]_

"Cyrus I could never hate you, and for the record I've missed you too in all honesty I don't want to spend more than a few hours away from you because I would miss you too much!"

"Really?"

"Of course, you know since we're spilling deep government secrets, I've might as well spill one of my own..."

_[Cyrus giggles a little bit]_

"Oh yeah and what would that be?"

"Cy, I don't think I like girls..."

"You don't like Buffy, Andi, and Amber?"

_[It's now Tj's turn to laugh]_

"No, silly like the way I should like, like girls, I just don't feel that way”

"So does that mean..."

"That I’m gay and may or may not like you, yes Cy that is what I mean!"

"Oh wow that's uh great...cool"

"Well I think we should go back and join the party"

"Together?"

"Yeah, together"

**The two boys walked back into the house hand in hand together, because for the first not only were Tj and Cyrus being honest with** **each other, they were being honest with themselves. Now it was Tj's turn to relay the good news as promised to Buffy! ;)**


End file.
